Vito the Echidna
Vito Pollux Martin is an indigo-purple, 17 year-old anthropomorphic echidna from the Helix Dimension with a geeky and snide personality. His main traits include his expertise with computers and potent toxikinesis. Vito is also the twin brother of Leif the Echidna, younger brother of Amber the Echidna and cousin of Oliver the Echidna. His powers were inherited from his father's side of the family. Concept and Creation Vito was created by SoupyJellyfish and was originally inspired by Sonia from Sonic Underground. He has been through five redesigns, the first three being minor, the fourth changing nearly everything about him, and the fifth refined the fourth. There were various instances and times between March 2015 and May 2015 where Vito was on the verge of becoming a hedgehog. This was because he was in the middle of the current redesign, where it seemed implausible for him to come from another dimension and therefore unable to exist (according to game canon, at least). The fourth redesign saved him from being scrapped and was the biggest redesign he's had. The only things to have never changed were his fur colour, name and toxikinesis. Appearance Physical Appearance Vito is lanky with long arms and legs and a shorter torso. He’s not muscular but he is skinny and lean, which has its own set of advantages. He has dreadlocks like most other echidnas, but two dreads cover his left eye and droop over his face. His muzzle is peach and his tail is in the characteristic zigzag/lightning bolt shape of most echidnas'. His eyes are softer than those of most other male echidnas’ (less definitive eyebrow ridge) and they are a very expressive shade of orange. Attire Vito wears a set of orange boots which have a thick, black stripe through the center and a thin indigo stripe in the middle of that. Vito’s gloves are black and finger- less. Personality Normally Vito tends to mold well with people who aren’t cocky, thick-headed or arrogant, but he does have to work with people with some of those attributes. He likes people who understand and don’t mock his work rather than those who ignore it. Vito works best if he’s by himself or in a small group of like-minded people. However, he is often forced to work with people who he detests but he has learnt to suck it up so that the job can be done. When Angered He can seem to be an opposite of this if he’s annoyed. Becoming intolerable, sarcastic and rude. He even has a malicious side to him which can come out if he’s cracked an ‘evil plan’ or if there is no Wi-Fi. When he catches other people doing the wrong thing or if they don’t listen to him, he can get loud and angry. And even though he doesn’t look like it, he has a fiery temper which lashes out in the form of really loud yelling and the smashing of virtual objects i.e. holographic screens. Vito can usually control his temper when things start getting serious, but sometimes he needs some help from others to calm him down. Humorous Vito does have a humorous side to him, but it rarely comes out. He uses his high intelligence to make jokes that only someone who also understands the joke will laugh at. He also uses his various gadgets to set up pranks that many fall victim to which ‘puts a spark in his dull and boring job’ as some of his friends would put it. Other Notable Personality Traits He is a thinker who can space out at any given time if he’s daydreaming or working. History Early Life Relationships Affiliates Powers/Abilities Toxikinesis The ability to manipulate and generate poisons and toxins. He usually uses this ability to create streams of purple liquid that seem to be impenetrable by others. These streams are then used to constrict his foes like snakes. It gives him enough time to run away from them and to call backup although he normally uses them to constrict his foes to the point that they are knocked out. Intelligence Vito is highly intelligent when it comes to, computers, physics, robotics and chemistry. On the other hand, he doesn’t know much about botany or psychology since neither have ever interested him. He also has trouble understanding how electricity works as he cannot comprehend it in his mind. Agility Vito is quite agile due to his slim frame. He is notorious for his acrobatic skills, being able to land on his feet nearly every time. He uses these skills to get away from opponents or to confuse them by making their heads’ spin. Weaknesses Strength Vito isn’t very strong which makes him feel inferior to his friends who are all quite strong. This might be because he has been so dedicated to his naturally high intelligence that he hasn’t had time to become stronger. Geokinesis/Crystallokinesis Vito doesn’t stand up too well against others with these abilities, as they block his toxic attacks with ease. He isn’t strong enough to break rock or crystal and his toxikinesis does nothing to dissolve them. If he gets caught in a situation where he’s trapped by rock or crystal, he needs to call for backup. Friends While his friends can be useful, they don’t listen to him and he often fights with some of them. Fighting with them, though, can have dire consequences because two of them have geokinesis/crystallokinesis and most of them are stronger than he. Pictures Vito the Echidna.png|Base by TracyByrd on DA, He looks like he has eyeliner on. Creepy Ass Vito Head (Me).png|HE'S STARING INTO YOUR SOUL! Quotes Trivia * He has nomophobia; the fear of being out of mobile phone contact (even though it's more of an anxiety disorder than an actual phobia). * Despite wearing orange shoes, his favourite colour is yellow. * His weakness to geokinesis/crystallokinesis is from the Pokemon universe, where poison types are weak to ground types. * He learnt to play the piano through osmosis, as his mother was a piano teacher from home when he was young. Category:Males Category:Echidnas Category:Neutral